


Anniversary

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Series: The FrostIron Playlist [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, if you trigger easily your probably should just not, major squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2017-12-06 17:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a year, Loki and Tony celebrate their anniversary. Loki more than Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually quite a few things in this that I didn't want to tag, because of spoilers, so just be aware that this is not a nice story, okay? Consider yourself warned, and read at your own risk.

Tony wakes up with a gasp, confused, gasping for air. He forces his eyes open, his vision blurring for a few minutes. The area becomes gradually clearer as his senses continue to awaken. The first thing he takes in is the sunlight of a waning afternoon, the loose dirt beneath his fingers. His nostrils are filled with the scent of earth and decay. He feels a heavy weight on his chest, keeping him from breathing too deeply.  As his vision finally clears, he settles his eyes on his on again, off again boyfriend, Loki.

“Loki?” Tony gets out, and he’s startled at how dry and scratchy his voice sounds to his own ears.

Loki looks to him with some concern, leaning over him. It’s then that he realizes: they’re both very, very naked, Loki’s hips brushing in between his bared thighs. Tony thinks he’s beginning to understand what’s going on a bit more. He swallows a few times, trying to moisten his throat a little bit so that he can speak.

“Loki, we can’t keep doing this…” Tony says, and he tries to push Loki away. It’s pretty much futile, though, as he knew it would be. Loki’s always been able to overpower him.

Loki looks to him with something akin to hurt in his eyes. “Tony.” He says, drawing closer. “Do you remember what happened?”

Tony bites his lip, taking his memory for clues. Everything’s a bit fuzzy, things coming to him in flashes. There was a fight, unkind things were said. Tony tried to call it quits, which Loki hadn’t liked at all. Afterwards he decided to go to Steve, just needing a safe place to try and clear his head. He seemed to recall an accident of some kind, the Audi flipping over and rolling several times. He doesn’t remember anything else, his memory too hazy, but he knows for certain that he never made it to Steve’s.

He finally shakes his head, looking up to Loki curiously.

Loki watches him for a few minutes more, studying him, searching for something, and the look made Tony inexplicably nervous. Finally, he sinks against him, drawing Tony into one of the most delicate kisses he’s ever received from the other man.

Unable to help himself when Loki was being this sweet and gentle, he leans into it, opens his mouth to let Loki dip his tongue into his mouth. Tony raises shaking arms to wrap weakly around Loki’s shoulders. Tony feels frail; it’s all he can do to hold on to the other man as he feels Loki’s long fingers searching between his legs. Before he can protest, those fingers find their target, slicked digits pressing inside of him. Tony breaks the kiss to gasp, gulping air as Loki forces his way in. He’s tight, and Tony takes a moment to wonder about why. It hadn’t exactly been a while, and he felt like a virgin all over again the way this was hurting. He digs his nails into Loki’s skin in warning.

“Hold on…” Tony says, hissing as Loki thrusts those fingers forcefully inside of him. “Hold on, it hurts…”

Loki disregards him entirely, continuing his painful administrations. Tony opens his mouth to try and interrupt him again, only to for Loki to shove another finger inside of him, forcing the rest of his air from his lungs. Angrily, Tony reaches up to bite his shoulder in retaliation. Still, Loki doesn’t budge, spreading his fingers inside of him until it forces tears from his eyes.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Loki finally hisses into his ear. “Almost as bad as finding you wrapped in the arms of your good captain, I’d imagine.”

“Is that what this is about?” Tony pants out, shock and pain twisting his voice into a high-pitched tremble. “I, ah, went to him for help. He’s a friend.”

“Is that all?” Loki drawls, yanking his fingers painfully from Tony’s body, drawing a pained yelp from his victim.

“Yes! Of course it is! God, Loki, this is why we can’t keep doing this.” Tony locks eyes with the deity, who pauses, giving him a strange look. “It’s the possessiveness. It’s… It’s freaking me out.”

Tony pushes meaningfully against Loki’s shoulders, trying to put some distance between them. “Let me go. Please.”

Again, his efforts are fruitless, with Loki not moving an inch. Loki pushes against Tony’s hands, crushing him further into the loose soil. The blank look Loki’s giving him slowly warps into something terrifying, some twisted, evil parody of the man who Tony once called his lover. “If I can’t have you, no one can.” He whispers darkly, green eyes boring into Tony’s fearful brown.

Loki practically stabbed into him, guiding his cock quickly and forcefully into him, drawing a scream from his captive. Tony can’t hold back a sob, burying his face in Loki’s shoulder and hanging on as best as he can as Loki roughly uses him, quick, hard thrusts that rip and tear him up inside. The force that Loki uses scrapes his back along the gravel, cutting the skin as he pounds into the other man.

It doesn’t last long, though it feels like an eternity to Tony. Emotions are too high, Loki too angry, Tony too tight, as the smaller man writhes against him in an effort to get away. Loki comes inside of him, flooding his insides, stinging recently opened cuts with his come as he collapses against Tony.

Tony feels smothered, like he can’t breathe as Loki lies on top of him, feels his softening prick residing inside of him and he feels a sort of hysteria overwhelm him.

Loki slowly lifts his head from Tony’s shoulder, glancing at him again. He places his fingers against the arc of Tony’s cheekbone, gazing at him intently, seeming to try and memorize his face. Tony fearfully grabs a hold of that wrist, trying to push Loki away.

“Are you done?” Tony tries again, his voice trembling. “Please, I… please just let me go. I won’t tell anyone what happened, just… if you’ve ever felt anything for me, please let me go.”

Loki seems to snap out of whatever fog he’s fallen into at that, pulling his hand away from Tony’s face and drawing back a bit. Tony lets out the breath he’d been holding, panting heavily even as he watches Loki closely. He isn’t expecting the other man to suddenly jam one of his knives into his side.

Tony arches off the ground, screaming as the wicked blade curves into him, sawing him open, cutting through his kidney as Loki digs in, and twisting the knife with brutal efficiency.

 “Why? You went to all this trouble just to kill me?” He asks, struggling for breath as his lungs fill with viscous fluids from his injuries. The sharp grin he gets in return sends Tony’s already failing heart pounding.

“There are things worse than death, my dear, sweet Anthony.” Loki replies, as he sits back, straddling Tony’s hips.

Tony’s tries to move away as Loki raises the knife high into the air, letting it hover for a long moment, before plunging it into Tony’s stomach, inches below the arc reactor. Loki picks up the blade, only to force it inside him again, and again, wounding him over and over. Tony can’t even scream as blood bubbles up in his throat.

Apparently finished, Loki tosses the knife aside, breathing heavily as Tony struggles to catch his own. Loki leans down again; pressing against gushing wounds as Tony slowly bleeds out beneath him. Loki grabs Tony’s chin, forcing their eyes to lock again as the other man forces him into one, last kiss, swiping at the blood filling the back of his mouth with his tongue.

“Happy Anniversary, sweetheart.” Loki says, after he parts for breath. Tony watches through a red haze, as Loki moves away to gather his tools, the bloodied knife, and a shovel Tony hadn’t noticed before.

“See you again, next year.” He hears Loki say, as Tony’s vision finally fades for good.

~

Every year on the anniversary of the day Tony disappeared, JARVIS sends Steve an alert, telling him that Tony’s vitals are coming in clear, and steady. The signal lasts for approximately an hour or so before disappearing again. He can’t say why, twenty-five years later, JARVIS is still sending out false positives for his master’s whereabouts, but he chalks it up to an aging system falling into decay without Tony’s attention.

Now whenever he gets the message, Steve simply chooses to ignore the alert, and goes back to whatever his business is for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> So... does anyone else remember those Fewdio horror shorts? Anyone? /x/-philes? No?
> 
> Well, Fewdio does these really amazing horror shorts that you can watch on youtube, and my favorite has always been one called "Anniversary." - http://youtu.be/1oDZwakYav4
> 
> So I decided to take the same concept, make it frostiron, and write it from the victim's point of view. Probably because I am a terrible person. 
> 
> As for what makes this part of the Playlist, ah.... I listened to the Vitamin String Quartet version of "Alejando" a lot while writing this? Which as we all know is a cover of "Don't Turn Around" by Ace of Base. (I'm sorry, I should have tagged my music snobbery. :( )
> 
> *sobs* I don't even know the rules to my own series...
> 
> If you would like to beat me up because this fic ruined your day please do so at my blog: a-dangerous-sociopath.tumblr.com


End file.
